Nature's Balance
by oODaniJadeOo
Summary: After Somnus murders the original Oracle, the world of Eos is left unbalanced. The Crystal, however, has a solution: create a second line of Oracles. For there must surely be two Oracles for two rightful kings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two millennia ago, lived two brothers. Two brothers that would shape the clay of Eos in their volatile hands.

The sons of Caelum, Ardyn, the eldest, and Somnus, the youngest, though bound together by their noble bloodline lived two very separate lives. In a world slowly being consumed by the Starscourge where demons run rampant, Ardyn chose to live as a humble healer, traveling the countryside and curing victims of the Starscourge. Somnus, however, lead armies against the daemons and showed no mercy against those ailed by the infection.

As each son was favored by the Crystal and soul of Eos, only one could rule its people. Oracle and middle-man to the gods, Aera Fleuret faithfully loved and followed her fiancee and rightful heir to the throne. However, her betrothed had no interest in the throne, unless ruling was required for him to better serve his people.

Alas, the youngest son was also a jealous one.

Being preferred by both the people and the Crystal, Somnus knew he stood no chance against his brother in holding the right to the throne.

That was something he had to change.

As the purest of men grew tainted by the Starscourge, the Crystal was shifting its favoritism. Somnus concocted a plot of fratricide and when acted upon, Ardyn was rejected by the Crystal.

In the final battle between brothers, the Oracle was murdered and Ardyn was left incapacitated to be hidden away for many years to come.

Somnus was crowned king.

Although the Crystal rejected the peoples' true king, it still felt the imbalance, for there cannot be one oracle to be shared among two kings.

Thus the Astaroth line was created.

"Drix! I have a new assignment for you." Cor caught her on her way from the training hall. Vedrixia wasn't surprised, being a Kingsglaive meant spending very little time in one place, always being dispersed across Lucis.

"Where to this time, sir?" She asked, wiping the bead of sweat from her brow that threatened to fall directly in her eye.

"This one isn't a stagnant location like your other assignments, it's more of an… escort mission." Cor's brows were furrowed and Vedrixia knew there was a rather large catch that Cor was withholding. Turning her back to Cor, she began to remove her personal belongings from the gym locker, not fully wanting to face the questionable news Cor was about to unleash.

"And? Who am I escorting?"

Cor sighed, "Prince Noctis." Vedrixia ceased all movement. "You are to escort him to his wedding to Lady Lunafreya Fleuret in Altissia."

Vedrixia released the breath she had been holding and slowly turned to face Cor, a whirlwind of questions in her head. "But isn't his Crownsguard crew supposed to be his escort? Why would they need a Glaive on top of _those_ three?" Everyone was quite familiar with the Shield, the Strategist, and the Guns (trigger-happy with both a camera and a weapon) and knew they could certainly handle themselves and were more than enough to protect the king-to-be on a simple drive to Altissia. The request for more protection was more than enough to spark suspicion and concern in Drix.

"Listen," Cor huffed. "All I know is the King is thorough and just wanted some extra hands on deck." He pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his brows in barely contained frustration, "I don't need one of your interrogations today."

Vedrixia sighed.

Cor Leonis was lying.

Badly.

In joining the Kingsglaive during her teens as a naive attempt to avenge the death of her parents (a casualty of the war with Niflheim), Vedrixia found a father figure in The Immortal as he had taken her under his wing. Always bristling with questions from an insatiable hunger for knowledge, Cor was often the receiver of her many questions or "interrogations" as he would put it. In those years of questioning everything she encountered, Vedrixia also encountered many liars. And with liars, come tells.

Vedrixia had discovered and memorized each of Cor's tells by the age of seventeen.

However, simply catching Cor in a lie rarely made him very forthcoming with information. With this knowledge, Drix accepted her fate of ignorance.

"Alright," she sighed. "When do I take my leave?"

Cor's gaze met hers and a sense of finality thickened the air.

"Tomorrow."

The Citadel had never been so tense as on the day of the Prince's departure.

The farewells of Father and Son looked regal as ever and awkward as ever.

Vedrixia stood to the side, separate but still with the Crownsguard trio as the King expressed his wishes to his son.

"The hour has come," King Regis began in all his formality. "Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis."

Noctis bowed stiffly to his father, "Thank you, your majesty."

It seemed as though today, the lines of age and stress were more prominent in the King's weary face than ever before. "Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods."

"Right," Noctis rose to his full height and swiftly departed.

Vedrixia could not contain her shocked expression toward the young prince's lack of decorum, suspecting he would be receiving a lesson in propriety from his astounded advisor.

The trio began descending the steps, each muttering their own discontent about the proceedings as Vedrixia still kept a slight distance.

"Well, princes will be princes."

"So much for royal protocol."

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address…"

"Wait!" The Kingsglaive Captain shouted from the Kings side, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"What now?" Noctis whined.

Vedrixia watched in pity as the crippled King began to make his way down the steps after his son. Years of keeping the Wall stable had certainly taken its toll on the King of Lucis.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid," the King began. "You place a great burden on those who would bear it with you."

The young prince scoffed, "You're one to talk."

King Regis slowly looked to the royal retinue, "I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side."

Vedrixia continued to grow suspicious with the urgency and seriousness emanating from the King.

"Indeed, your Grace," Ignis Scientia uttered with a bow.

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we do."

"Yeah, that!" said Prompto.

Vedrixia dropped to her knee, bowing her head, "Harm must bring us each to our knees before he lays a hand on the Prince, Your Majesty."

The four protectors left the father and son to a final goodbye and convened at the Regalia.

"Ms. Astaroth," Ignis began. "We were informed this morning that you would be joining us, although I'm sorry to say it may be a bit of a tight fit in the Regalia."

"Yep, you don't get to keep your 4-foot wide personal bubble anymore, Glaive," Gladio chimed in.

"I assure you that's quite alright, Mr. Scientia. I was given a bit of short notice as well, however it should be fine considering it will be a fairly short trip. And my distance, Mr. Amicitia was to ensure I did not brashly invade your own ranks," Vedrixia stated as professionally as she could muster.

With an indignant huff, Gladio turned away. Ignis began making his way to the driver's seat and Prompto was taking pictures of the Prince's farewell.

The King was the last to be heard before their departure, stating:

"Walk tall, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vedrixia leaned against the Regalia in the blistering Liede heat. The car had broken down just a short while into their journey. Each member of the retinue looked as if they would soon melt into the interior of the Regalia, or in Prompto's case, the tar of the road.

Gladio sighed as the fifth vehicle passed by without stopping, "I think we can forget about hitching our way there. Thought people were friendly outside the city."

Piping up from the driver's seat, "You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers," Ignis said.

Vendrixia shed another layer of her Kingsglaive uniform, "Well, we're going to have to figure something out before we all have to take a potion to save us from heat stroke." She threw an arm across her eyes, attempting to block out some of the sunlight.

"Looks like we're just gonna have to push her all the way," said Gladio with a slightly revived energy.

"But I've already pushed myself," Prompto began with an air of theatrics. "To the brink… of death!"

Vedrixia nudged his shoulder with the toe of her boot, popping off the back of the car, "Come on, up with you. The sooner we get this thing rolling the sooner we can get to some air conditioning."

With that, Prompto was quickly on his feet.

"You too, Your Highness."

Noctis merely grumbled, inciting Gladio to use a bit more force with the young prince.

He slapped him on the back, "Oh, get up."

The four of them began pushing the Regalia with Ignis in the driver's seat and the boys quickly began their usual banter.

"Let's hope this isn't some kind of omen."

"Gladio, do me a favor," the young prince said.

"What?"

"Push this thing by yourself."

"All by myself?" He continued as Vedrixia chuckled quietly.

"You won't even notice if we just let go," Prompto chimed in. "Besides, my hands are killing me."

"You rather I kill you with mine?" Gladio quickly retorted.

Vedrixia felt like the tension was getting to be a bit too much, "Hey now, you had better not get any blood on my boots. I just polished these so if you're going to have a quick lesson in natural selection, I suggest you take it to the side of the road."

"I concur," Ignis commented from the front. "Cor _did _just send the Regalia to be waxed and surely would not appreciate and blood spilled on her."

Noctis and Prompto both groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

Finally making it to Hammerhead, each member of the party was thoroughly exhausted. Ignis and Gladio were both stretching their legs, walking around the Regalia while Prompto and Prince Noctis laid haphazardly on the ground. Vendrixia, on the other hand, was sprawled out in the backseat of the Regalia with her feet propped up against the passenger door.

"Hey there!" A high pitch, accented voice sounded from outside the vehicle. Vedrixia raised her head just in time to see Prompto stumbling to his feet. He looked as though he had never seen anyone of the female gender before. "Y'all sure kept a girl waitin'!"

The barely-clothed blonde glanced around their group, "Now which one's the Prince?"

Noctis popped up from the other side of the Regalia behind Vedrixia's head as she took her cue to straighten up and exit the vehicle.

"A-ha! Hello, your Highness!" The blonde said, popping a hip out. "Congrats on your wedding!"

"Not hitched just yet," Noctis replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead," She said in awe.

Ignis joined in the conversation, "Apologies for taking so long."

"You'd best be savin' your apologies for Paw-Paw," She said seriously.

Gladio rounded the car, "Well that makes you…"

"Cindy," _Finally, a name,_ Vedrixia thought. "Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

A crackling voice sounded from within the shop, "Roll 'er in while I'm still young!"

"I suspect that's Cid?" Drix asked Cindy. She gave a hum and nod of her head.

Cindy's aging grandfather made his way to the group, "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up ol' clunker." His expression was enthralled in reminiscence and nostalgia. Cid's gaze shifted to the young man, "Prince Noctis."

"Uh, yeah."

Vedrixia scoffed at the boy and crossed her arms. The lack of respect the young prince could exhibit was astounding to the Glaive. She had received many slaps to the back of the head from Cor due to ill-timed sass in her youth. Being seven years older than the prince, she knew he had a lot to learn in a very short amount of time.

"Prince," Cid shook his head, indignant. "Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him."

That certainly caught the Prince's attention. "What?"

"You got a long way to go, son," Cid began grimly. "And that slack jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast. She's gonna take a while, y'all get 'er in and run along."

Cindy watched as her grandfather made his way back to the shop, "Y'all heard him! Let's get moving."

Vedrixia walked around the outpost, kicking rocks and cans. She sipped on a can of Ebony she purchased with the little gil she brought with her. Vedrixia knew she would need a caffeine boost if she was going to make it the rest of the afternoon without biting off the young prince's head.

Vedrixia had just picked up a stick to swirl around in the dirt when- _click_.

Whipping around just in time to be stunned by the flash of a camera, she rubbed her eyes and soon saw shocked Prompto that knew he had been caught.

"Sorry," Prompto laughed nervously. "I hope you don't mind me taking your picture, Ms. Astaroth. I like to take photos on our trips for… memories… and stuff…" he trailed off, looking everywhere but Vedrixia out of embarrassment.

Vedrixia laughed lightly, "That's alright." She smiled warmly at him, "Your reputation with a camera has made its way around in the Kingsglaive, so I expected nothing less."

"Oh," He sputtered, hanging the camera back around his neck. "I didn't know."

Vedrixia turned her attention back to her stick and dirt, "Yep. And you can stop with the "Ms. Astaroth" deal. We're going to be here for a while so we might as well call each other by our first names. Not to mention, it makes me feel old." She grimaced and stuck her tongue out as if the mere thought left a bad taste in her mouth. "You can call me Vedrixia, or Drix if you prefer. And that applies to you as well, Ignis, Gladio," she spoke louder to the two boys sitting on the bench.

"I suppose you're right," Ignis said, pushing up his glasses in the most dignified manner. "This has been a most inconvenient delay."

"Yeah, and this "inconvenient delay" is making me stir crazy," Gladio ran his hands along his face, stretching his legs out.

"I may be able to amend that shortly, I must go discuss our dwindling funds with Noctis," Ignis said, rising to his feet.

As Ignis went to go find Noctis and Prompto busied himself with taking photographs, Gladio decided to strike up a conversation with Vedrixia.

"So, Drix," He began, testing out the nickname. "How long have you been a member of the Glaive?"

Drix stood up to face Gladio pacing along with her stick in front of him, "Let's see, this will make…" She drew out the word, counting in her head, "Eight years? Although I trained with Cor for four years. He wouldn't let me join until my nineteenth birthday. Something about it being too "dangerous." She scoffed, chuckling lightly at the thought.

"Nineteen, huh? So that would make you…"

"Twenty-seven," She answered. "I'm practically ancient!" Drix said in a dramatic voice, raising a hand to her forehead as if she might faint at any moment.

Gladio hummed in agreement as he looked away, never appearing fully engaged in the conversation.

"I don't know why the King thought we needed a Glaive to come with us," He said suddenly. Drix stopped her pacing, sensing the conversation was about to take a sharp turn.

She chose her next words carefully, "I don't fully know either. Cor didn't tell me any reason to need extra security, aside from it being the Prince's wedding, of course."

"Well, if Cor didn't give you any extra reason to be here, it sounds to me like you shouldn't be here at all."

And there was the guard rail.

Vedrixia clenched her fist and opened it back again, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply. _Don't piss off the Guard, Cor will ream my ass. Don't piss off the Guard, Cor will ream my ass._

After thinking over her mantra _several_ times, Vedrixia responded, "I can assure you, Gladiolus, that while neither of us may be aware of why I am here, I can assure you the need exists, otherwise King Regis would not have requested my presence. Furthermore, I promise you that whether or not I know my reason for being here, I will perform my duties as a Kingsglaive to protect Prince Noctis to the fullest of my abilities, whether or not you find a need for me." As her defense went along, Vedrixia had slowly begun to stand at Glaive Attention. Then, she noticed a faint golden glow coming from one of her clenched fists. Deciding she had elevated her blood pressure to the point of hallucination, Drix gave Gladio a curt nod and went to find Ignis and the Prince.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! It's been a while, I know. I finally have some free time to start writing again and have started this new little story. I've got big plans for this one and hope to get back to my other stories soon as well. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts on Vedrixia!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Noct and I have conferred with Cindy," Ignis had Noctis in tow, meeting Vendrixia halfway between the shop and an irritated Gladio. "She has informed us of a pest problem. If we take care of that we will be able to replenish part of our funds."

"Alright," Vedrixia sighed, ready to blow off some steam. "What kind of pests are we talking?"

"Reapertails, apparently," Noctis huffed. "Come one, let's go get this over with," Noctis walked off to fetch Prompto and Gladio, leaving Ignis and Vedrixia to their own devices.

"So, Ms. Astar-"

"Vedrixia or Drix, please, Ignis."

"Er, right, Vedrixia. Well, are you ready to go on a small expedition? I know it wasn't exactly on the itinerary."

"It's perfectly fine, Ignis," She reassured him. "I'm along for the ride for whatever needs to be done to get the young Highness to his wedding. Besides, a few little reapertails? Piece of cake. I could do well to get a little practice in during our extended trip anyway," Vedrixia shook out her arms in anticipation. Noticing Ignis' gaze drift to her hand Vedrixia followed, but saw nothing of concern. Raising her head, she watched as Ignis furrowed his eyebrows, eyes glazed as he was lost in thought.

Hearing the clambering shouts of the three boys making their way back, Ignis' focus returned to him and he shook his head, raising it back to meet Vedrixia's gaze.

"Uh, where did you go?" She chuckled.

"Away, it would seem," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I apologize, I thought I saw something but it must've been a sun glare from my glasses," he took them off now, inspecting the lenses.

"Alright guys, let's roll out!" Prompto exclaimed. His face then dropped, "Oh, wait," as he dejectedly remembered the group's lack of transportation.

"Yeah, no car yet, bud," Drix sighed sympathetically.

"Time for a hike!" Gladio said with a sideways grin as his clasped Prompto's shoulder, roughly rocking him from side to side.

With the retinue back together, they began making their way through the desert in search of the reapertail packs.

Ignis motioned for them all to crouch behind a large boulder, "Looks like we've located our first targets. Ready, Noct?"

With that, Noctis immediately warped to a nearby tower, dangling by the hilt of his weapon. The blue glow from the summon had yet to fade before he found his mark, launching down to pin a reapertail to the ground with his blade.

Ignis and Prompto were quick to follow, throwing bullets and blades with deadly precision. Drix and Gladio didn't even have the chance to get in on the action before the three reapertails were dispatched with.

"Excellent work," Ignis said, dusting off his gloved hands. "On we go."

The group only had to walk a short distance before coming across the second small pack. They fell behind another boulder and Vedrixia summoned one of her daggers, spinning it in her hand with anticipation, Ignis taking note.

"A fan of daggers, I see?" Ignis questioned quietly. She sent an eager grin his way.

"Want to test out how reapertails fare against two dagger-wielders?" She asked, growing more excited by the second.

There was a new glint in Ignis' eye, "I believe I might."

With that, the two of them launched from behind the boulder and found themselves back-to-back, daggers being thrown at a dazzling pace. Each reapertail quickly went down swiftly and elegantly. As the last two were left, Ignis and Drix slowly followed the two remaining reapertails as they circled the duo.

Prompto's jaw hit the floor as the scene before him happened with such precision, he thought time itself had slowed.

"Now, Drix!" Ignis shouted. He reached out with two daggers, slicing the legs of the reapertail in front of him. Just as he began to spin to face Drix, she threw herself into the air, backflipping over Ignis to land her daggers in the back of the reapertail's neck, sending blue lightning bolts all down its body. Ignis swiftly slit the throat of the remaining reapertail with an icy blade.

When the final reapertail fell, the deadly pair met each other's gaze with labored breaths and smiled.

"Well, that was exciting," Vedrixia said, her wild grin plastered on her face.

"Indeed," Ignis straightened back up to his full height.

Prompto, recovering from his shock began to clap enthusiastically, "Whoa! I didn't know you could move like that, Iggy!"

"I suppose the opportunity had not previously presented itself," Ignis responded, adjusting his sleeves as he cast Drix a smile.

Noctis was still staring dumbfounded at the pair when Gladio grabbed him by the shoulders, directing him to the next location as he ground out a simple, "Let's move."

After finishing off the last pack of reapertails Noctis' phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cindy. How goes the huntin'?"

"Actually, we just finished."

"That's great, cause I got one more hunt for you y'all. Only this time, it's a person. Fella named Dave went off and we ain't heard from him since. Reckon he staked out a spot in an old shack nearby."

"Old shack…" Noctis said, looking around. Vedrixia began to look as well, overhearing the conversation. The Prince's phone volume was up so high he might as well have had Cindy on speaker.

Drix and Noctis spotted the shack at the same time, "Got it, we'll take a look."

The group made their way forward to a run-down, rickety-looking shack. Vedrixia and Ignis were the first to enter.

"Not a very structurally sound place to camp out at," Vedrixia said as she ran her hand along the rough grain of the wooden wall.

"No," Ignis commented. "I suppose not."

Noctis came to a pause at the table next to Drix, "What's this?" Noctis picked up a flyer.

_Mutant Dualhorn Sighting_

_Codename; Bloodhorn_

_Characteristics: Red tusks, extremely violent_

_Outstanding bounty on Sabertusks in the area_

Ignis unleashed a shout, "NOCT!"

Everyone turned to see a pack of Sabertusks racing into the shack, one going toward each of them. However, each animal was swiftly disposed of.

"You okay?" Prompto asked to no one in particular.

"We are now," Gladio responded, cracking a potion over his chest.

Heading outside, Gladio noticed another shack that looked suspiciously like the one Cindy had described.

"Hey, what about that shack over there?"

Each member followed Gladio's gaze, spotted a nearby shack being conveniently circled by Sabertusks.

Vedrixia sighed, "Are those daemonic overgrown cats everywhere out here?"

"Looks like it," Prompto chuckled. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he crooned before receiving a swift elbow to the stomach from Drix.

"Alright," Prompto wheezed. "Point taken."

Ignoring the antics of Drix and Prompto, Ignis stated, "I suggest we take cover behind that boulder and come up with a strategy."

"Hey! Who's out there?"

The winded retinue turned toward the sound, weapons still out and ready for another Sabertusk to come running their direction.

And older man hobbled out of the shack, clearly wounded. He had a worn appearance, tattoos running up his arms with dog tags around his neck. He leaned against the doorframe of the rickety building.

"And look who's here," Gladio said with a flourish. "Man of the hour. Dave, right? We've been lookin' all over for you."

"Didn't mean to cause y'all trouble," Dave's head lowered slightly in shame. "Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle. Somethin' funny about them varmits. I gave 'em hell but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about. Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?"

"Oh, yeah," Noctis said, surprising the entire group. "We'll do it for free."

Vedrixia wondered if the Prince had hit his head a little too hard when he was knocked down by a Sabertusk.

"Y'all got guts, that's for sure," Dave said, a bit exasperated but clearly thankful. "Lemme tell y'all where I last saw it."

Ignis walked up alongside the Prince, "A word, Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"It would be wise to rest up before we set out."

Noctis looked around, noting the setting sun, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Excellent. I shall inform the others. There is a nearby haven where we can stay the night," Ignis replied with a nod of his head, turning to go inform the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while and I am deeply sorry. But, seeing as we are all under quarantine, this is the perfect time for me to get back into writing, so here is some new content with more to come! I am also on tumblr now and you can find me at oodanijadeoo.**

"Get off your damn phones and help set up the tents."

Gladio had made the mistake of setting out the chairs at the _start_ of setting up the campsite. Drix paused from helping Ignis set up the cooking station to stand behind Noctis and Prompto who had their faces glued to their phones.

"What are you two doing anyway?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Prompto scoffed in indignation, "We're only playing the greatest game _ever_."

"Haven't you ever played King's Knight?" Noctis asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

Vedrixia slowly raised a hand, the quiet crackles of electricity beginning to sound. "I do recall playing it once or twice, but I never really got into it."

Then, she promptly sent a small bolt of electricity through the cell phones.

"Ouch!"

"Damnit! What was that?"

"Language," Ignis chastised as both boys lept from their seats.

Vendrixia clasped her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels, amused at her own work. "I'm not sure, but since you're up, why don't you go help Gladio finish getting set up?"

A disgruntled "I guess" was mumbled by the two as they picked up their phones, finally going to assist the Shield. Pleased with her work, Vedrixia walked back over to help Ignis finish setting up.

"Interesting tactics, you have," Ignis said, not glancing away from the meal he was preparing.

"Yeah, I suppose," Drix concurred as she walked to the cooking station. "However," she paused, "You must admit it was rather effective _and_ amusing."

"I suppose you might be right," Ignis smirked as he dropped freshly chopped vegetables into a boiling pot.

"Anything I could assist with?" Drix took a step forward, hands clasped behind her back.

Ignis paused mid slice on a bit of meat, considering her.

"Yes," he began slowly. "Yes, I'm certain you could be of assistance. It would be a nice change of pace," Ignis said as his gaze met hers.

He instructed Drix to stir and monitor the various pots and pans on the small stovetop while he continued slicing and dicing the plethora of ingredients.

After everything was finished cooking and set aside to prepare, Vedrixia sat on a nearby rock and watched as the tactician prepared each plate with eloquent precision. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Ignis?"

He hummed for her to continue.

"What did you mean by a change of pace? Do the boys not normally help you cook the meals?" Drix tilted her head in consideration.

For the second time that day, the Glaive watched the King's Advisor pause his relentless pace.

"Afraid not," he said with a light chuckle. "They normally keep to themselves while I prepare the meal. I hold no spite toward it though, cooking _is_ one of my preferred hobbies," he finished with a smile, continuing his preparations.

This was certainly a conversation Drix would commit to memory.

The next morning, the group set out in search of the Dualhorn.

"Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever sit inside that beautiful car again," Prompto whined in the heat as they trekked across the desert.

"Sitting most of the day _was_ pretty nice."

"Napping was even better," Noctis added.

"Are you all even _looking_ for the Dualhorn?" Drix said, exasperated. "Because it really feels like me and Ignis are the only ones actually paying attention to where we are going." She turned around from her position in front to glare at the three boys.

"It would be most beneficial if more energy was going into everyone's eyes rather than their mouths," Ignis drawled, the heat and bickering beginning to nag at him as well.

Just as Noctis and Gladio began to complain with doubled fervor, Prompto frantically slapped Drix's arm, "Wait! Over there! That's it, right?"

Everyone stilled as the massive Dualhorn passed lazily in front of them.

"That's a Dualhorn?" Gladio's eyes were wide.

"Yes," Ignis whispered "But not your run-of-the-mill breed. We'd best make quick work of it." He motioned for the group to take cover behind a large boulder, but they were a moment too late.

The Dualhorn had spotted them and was preparing to charge.

"Wait a sec!" Gladio interrupted Noctis who had already waltzed up to the front of the group, preparing to warp-strike.

"What," Prompto teased, "Ya scared, big guy?"

"You oughta be too. Thing's vicious," Gladio said dramatically as he summoned his massive sword.

Drix scoffed, "That's a Freudian Complex if I've ever seen one," she mumbled. Ignis sent her a glare but couldn't help the lopsided smirk that had formed on his face.

The Dualhorn charged at Gladio and made a flagrant swing at the creature, knocking it over on its side.

Prompto cheered, "Yeah! Show him who's boss!"

"Nice one," Noctis added.

Vedrixia simply rolled her eyes at the grand show of testosterone.

"It's not over yet!" Ignis shouted as the Dualhorn began to rise.

"Here we go again…" Drix summoned her daggers as she found herself at Ignis' side once again.

"Well," Drix began, panting mildly. "That was fun."

"Ring ring!" Prompto said as Noctis's phone began to ring.

Drix propped her elbow on Prompto's shoulder, "Is that thing always ringing?"

He nodded and giggled lightly as they listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Cindy says the car's all fixed up, so we should probably head back now."

"Finally!" Prompto huffed dramatically as the group began their walk back.

"So, who's up next?" Gladio asked.

"Ignis should take it and never let go."

"It helps that he can keep four eyes on the road"

"Hey!" Drix smacked Gladio's arm. "Be nice!"

"Hey, all I'm sayin' is I need the leg room in back," Gladio countered.

"You know," Prompto started, "It's rude to keep a girl waiting. You should apologi- WHAT IS THAT?!"

A deafening roar halted the group as they all looked up at the source: a gigantic, four-winged, black and white bird.

"A live hurricane!" Noctis shouted over the roaring wind.

Prompto looked out in awe as it soared past. "That thing's like half-bird, half-storm, half-airship!"

Gladio paused, "You realize that's three halves, right?"

"That would explain the size," Ignis added.

"Absolutely beautiful." Vedrixia stood with her hands on her hips, hair still moving in the breeze as she watched the Hurricane's silhouette fade in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Having arrived back at Hammerhead, Vedrixia and the boys were leaned up against the gas pumps as Noctis went to greet Cindy.

"Sorry 'bout the wait. Ain't she purdy?"

"Ain't she a grammatical atrocity?" Drix whispered in a faux accent to Ignis, giggling as he nearly choked on a sip of Ebony.

Gladio ignored the pair, "She's almost too pretty for the road."

Prompto hopped up from his place between Drix and Gladio, "We should take a picture with her!"

Drix chuckled as Prompto was already fiddling with his camera lense before anyone had the chance to respond. "Alright Mr. Photographer, where do you want us?"

After a bit of jostling and positioning, there was finally a _click_.

"Looks good, kid," Drix commented as Prompto eagerly showed her his handywork.

"Oh! Before I forget," Cindy interjected. "Would y'all mind makin' a little delivery for me?

Noctis began to grimace and glanced at Ignis who, with a quirked eyebrow, somewhat aggressively pushed up his glasses. Noctis sighed, "Sure thing."

Drix glanced between the two boys and knew a threat had been issued.

"Perfect! I had a feelin' you'd say yes, so I already put it in the trunk," Cindy propped her hands on her hips as she spoke. "There should be a motel on your way to Galdin. If ya'll wouldn't mind takin' that to the owner, that'd be swell."

"Like Grandpa, like grandkid…"

"Are we there yet?"

Prompto laid his head on his arms as he was propped on the interior edge of the car door, pouting into the breeze.

"There's about 15 miles to go," Drix surveyed their surroundings.

"How can you tell?" Noctis asked sitting next to her, barely awake. "I don't see anything except said and cactuses."

"_Cacti_, your Highness. I know because when I was little, Cor would take me out here on extermination trips so that I could practice on something real that could likely injure and maim, but not kill me. It's as close as Cor would let me get to a real fight when I was that young." She chuckled quietly to herself, remembering Cor's disdain when she had snuck onto an airship at the age of sixteen in an attempt to get in on the action.

Needless to say, she had a chaperone for a long time.

"Ah, yes." Ignis glanced at Drix's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Didn't Cor take you in when you were about fifteen?"

"Indeed he did. Done our research, have we?" She met his emerald gaze as he hummed in confirmation.

"I wanted to be prepared for who was joining us on our little venture."

She smiled gently at him, "Well, it seems to have served you well."

Drix settled back into her seat and gazed out the right side of the car.

Well, she tried, anyways.

Her view was unceremoniously blocked by two large, tattooed arms holding up a book in her direct line of sight. Drix tilted her head to view the title:

_Jane Eyre_

"Huh," She began, head still cocked to the side. "Didn't really take you for a Classic Lit kinda guy."

Gladio ignored her.

That was a mistake

_Never_ ignore a sarcastic asshole.

"It's alright, Big Fella," She crooned, looking up at Gladio with an understanding smile. "Everyone wants their own Rochester." She patted his knee and held his gaze as he glowered down at her, trying to smite her with the look alone as his grip tightened on the book

"How much farther?" He ground out at Ignis while Prompto struggled to contain himself in the front seat.

"We're here," Ignis stated as Drix elbowed the lightly snoring Prince.

"Up, Highness. You gotta go make your delivery," She shooed him out of the Regalia.

They each exited the vehicle as Noctis went to speak to the owner at the front.

"Ya'll came all the way out here to deliver the goods?" The owner went on as Drix stretched her long legs. She hoped that she would not be forced to make a habit of sitting behind the car's console. Then, she noticed a beautiful black and white dog approaching them.

"Hello, there," Drix said sweetly, crouching down to meet the dog.

"Umbra?" Noctis said as he noticed the dog, leaning down to scratch him behind the ears.

Prompto plopped down on the ground next to Drix, "Bringin' us stuff? Good boy!"

"That dog can really track a scent," Gladio added.

Ignis joined, "Certainly 'nose' how to find us."

"Ignis?" Drix asked, still petting the omniscient puppy.

"Yes, Vedrixia?"

"Never make a pun again."

"Agreed."

Noctis had retrieved a journal from the pouch Umbra was carrying and read it while Drix had progressed to sitting cross-legged on the ground with Umbra on her lap.

"You're such a sweet puppy! Yes, you are!" She spoke in a soothing voice as the dog licked her chin.

"Here," Noctis finished writing. "All set." He scratched Umbra's head before placing the journal back in the pouch, sending the dog on his way.

"I know," Prompto began. "You're not gonna tell me.

"Then don't ask," Noctis countered.

"What was that about?"

_Silence_.

"Ya don't say," Prompto teased as they walked back to the car.

The voice of Lady Lunafreya broadcast over the car radio.

"_Words cannot express the joy in my heart at receiving word of the coming peace…"_

"Hey, Princey, what's the bride-to-be like in real life?" Drix poked Noctis's arm.

He huffed and turned more to the window.

"Oh, c'moooonn," She poked him again, her childish habits getting the best of her.

"Yeah, Noct! Tell us!" Prompto piled on.

He looked out the window. Drix could see he _wanted_ to say something, but his Edgy Facade would not permit it.

"She's… nice…"

"Come on! You gotta give us more than that!" Drix whined. "Surely you have more to say about the girl you're about to pledge the rest of your life to."

Noctis sighed again, "She's… sweet. She's the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met."

"Aww, how cute," Drix giggled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah…" Noctis mumbled and turned back to the window.

"Hey!" Prompto perked up. "I see the sea!"

"I 'sea' it too," Noctis grinned.

"Oh gods not you too," Drix groaned and sank lower into her seat. Ignis laughed at her emotional trauma.

"That's Galdin Quay."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this place amazing or what?" Prompto exclaimed while he spun around backward, facing the group as they walked.

"Yes," Drix laughed. "It's beautiful. Now stop walking backward before you fall - you're coming up on-"

"WHOA!"

Drix grabbed Prompto's arm right before he hit the ground. "Steps, Prom, steps," She ruffled his hair as his face flushed in embarrassment. Noctis and Gladio had a good chuckle as Ignis gave them his best Mom Glare.

"Eh, yeah, thanks," He scratched his neck, turning back around to walk forward.

The group finally reached the entry to the pier in one piece and were welcomed by the staff. They continued toward the docks, but their path was blocked.

Blocked by a mysterious stranger

Vedrixia began to feel ill and she didn't know why as they approached the man. Maybe there was something wrong with Ignis's cooking, she wondered.

The stranger turned and approached them.

Vedrixia immediately began to take in the man's appearance and assess him for any threats, as one does.

He had an imposing, yet nonchalant presence as he approached them. His red wine hair shifted slightly along with his coat.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck"

She wondered why he wore so many layers.

"Are we?" Noctis was already riled up.

The man looked at Noctis, "The boats bring you here."

Prompto stepped forward, "What about 'em?"

His gaze flicked between the four men, "Well, they'll not take you-"

He finally glanced at Drix's emerald gaze and his ember eyes widened _ever so slightly_.

"-forth."

Drix had a pounding headache and felt as if she might vomit or faint at any moment, or both simultaneously.

"And what's your story?" Gladio finally stepped forward in all his testosterone.

Drix broke their intense gaze and took a few staggering steps back and to the side of the group and held her pounding head.

Ignis was the only one to take note of her small departure and glanced back and - _what is that glow around her hands?_

However, his attention was quickly ripped away from her as the stranger walked through the group, only to begin speaking again.

"I'm an impatient traveler ready to turn ship," He said innocently. "This ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He turned around to face the group again and tossed a coin at Noctis, only for Gladio to block its path.

"What's this?" Gladio ground out. "Some sort of souvenir?"

"Wait, they make those?" Prompto mumbled with his effervescent childlike wonder.

"Consider it your allowance."

"Yeah?" Gladio took a few steps towards the man who was thoroughly grating on his nerves. "And who's 'allowing' us?"

He threw his arms out with a flourish, "A man of no consequence."

And with that, he was gone.

"Yeah, right," The young prince scoffed.

"You believe what that guy said about the ports being clos- whoa, what's wrong with Drix?" Prompto asked, already making his way over to the suddenly sickly pale woman in the chair.

The group made their way over to her, Ignis immediately dropping to his knee beside her and checking her over.

"Vedrixia? Are you alright?" He questioned gently, taking off his glove to touch the back of his hand to her forehead. "She's burning up. Gladio, go fetch some water from the bar, please."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Eh, I'm alright," Drix said with a shaky breath, rolling her head to the side. "I'm just a little woozy is all. In fact, I think I'm gonna lie down."

With that, she fell out of the chair and fainted.

_Drix opened her eyes as she felt the cold, damp stone beneath her._

"_I'm in a cave. Okay, cool. Yeah, why am I in a cave?" She mumbled._

_Drix slowly got to her feet and walked towards the mouth of the cave. When she reached it, she was met with the ocean._

"_Huh. How about that," She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment, then turned on her heel and headed back into the cave._

_As she walked through the cave, she noted the fact that there were no tracks except her own. No one had been here in a _very _long time. _

_She continued her trek, listening to the musical water as it dripped from stalactites until she saw the tiniest spark of light. Drix picked up her pace, thinking this was her way out, or rather someone who could get her there. However, the near run she picked up came to a skidding halt as she took in the sight before her. _

_It was a man bound and chained. But not only were his wrists and ankles bound, but chains ran _through _him as well. _

_It was the same man she had just met at Galdin Quay. _

"_Back again, are we?"_

_She gasped, entirely unprepared for the man to speak, much less be alive. _

"_You're alive?!" She shouted. "But - but there are chains running _through _you! How can I - can I get you down?" She ran up to him, trying to find some mechanism to release the poor man._

"_I'm afraid not, my dear." _

"_But how are you alive!" Drix began to pace under the stress. "No human body can withstand that-"_

"_You know this body isn't human."_

_She froze. _

_She turned to look at the man. During their conversation, he raised his head to watch her pacing. _

_He had the same ember eyes. _

_The breath left her lungs at the sheer amount of emotion held within the man's eyes. There were years, no, centuries of pain in his eyes. She felt drawn to him, like there was some invisible string pulling them together._

_She felt the need to comfort him. _

_She shook her head, "This isn't real. This is some sort of fever dream brought on by food poisoning."_

"_Whatever you wish it to be, my dear."_

_**Author's Note: So that was a lot! We finally get to bring Ardyn into the mix! I'd love to hear what you think is happening to Drix! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and favoriting/following**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for the long wait to get this chapter out. The first few months of Quarantine just kicked every ounce of motivation out of me. However, I am now getting back in the swing of things and should be updating more frequently. This is a slightly shorter chapter, but big things are happening. I wanted to try and get something out. Longer and quicker chapters to come. Huge thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and following, it means the world to me.**_

Drix groaned and shifted as she slowly woke up. As she regained consciousness, she felt something soft beneath her head.

"_A pillow?_" she thought drowsily, her eyes still screwed shut.

"_Wait… pillow?... cave?..." _She felt something touch her face and shot up, slamming her head into a hard surface.

"Ow!"

"Agh!"

Drix opened her eyes with a hand to her now throbbing forehead. Looking for the source of pain, she set her gaze upon Prompto who was currently writhing around on the floor.

"Prom?" She sat up from the bed. "What are you doing? How did we get in a hotel room? Where are the boys?" Drix walked over to a mirror to inspect the damage caused by ricocheting off of Prompto's skull.

"Don't tell me, am I bleeding? Oh Astrals, is it swelling? AM I GONNA NEED STITCHES, DRIX?!"

"Fucking Six, Prom," She turned to him with a hand on her hip. "I think you'll live. Can you please explain now?" Drix asked more gently, coming to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Prompto.

Prompto slowly sat up from his place on the floor. He was still whimpering when she pulled his hand away from the "life-threatening" wound. "You got sick or something right after that weird guy left and passed out. Iggy thought you needed to lie down so he carried you up to this hotel room."

"He carried me up here? He didn't need to do that," Drix said, smacking Prompto's hand away as he tried to poke at his wound.

"Well, you were pretty out of it," He laughed. "You've been passed out for a few hours. Iggy thought someone should stay here for when you woke up, so I volunteered. They went to go check on the boats and Noctis called and said some reporter named Dino was blackmailing him into getting him some gemstones in exchange for not running him out of town."

"Blackmail? Seriously? What are people coming to these days?" She said with a shake of her head. "Do you know when they are coming back?" She looked out the window and saw a steadily sinking sun, "It's getting pretty late."

"They should be back any minute, Iggy said they would be back around-"

Then the retinue came bumbling through the door.

Drix looked at Prompto with a smirk, "Speak of the Infirnian and he shall appear."

"Sleeping Beauty finally wake up from her nap then?" Gladio sassed as he walked toward his bed. Shifting her leg on the floor ever so slightly, Drix placed her foot in Gladio's path successfully tripping him in the process.

"Oops," she said with a shrug as the group watched the Grumpy Giant flop to the bed, every ounce of grace abandoned. Noctis received a harsh glare from his Shield and Advisor as he laughed. Ignis cleared his and turned but Drix still caught the small smirk he wore.

"So Prompto tells me our lovely Prince here got blackmailed?" Drix leaned back on her hands to look up at Ignis and Noctis as she was still seated on the floor.

"Er, yes," Ignis said, pushing up his glasses. "It has since been taken care of. We are set to depart tomorrow morning."

"Great," She replied. Noctis let out a generous yawn and she continued, "Seems like you guys are done for the night."

"Yes, it would appear so," Ignis glanced over to an unmoved, snoring Gladio. Walking over to where Drix sat, Ignis held out his hand to her. "I can show you to your room, if you like."

"You guys got me a separate room?"

"Yes, I assumed you would cherish some semblance of privacy when you can get it along our trip."

Drix looked up at him in shock. In all her time in the Kingsglaive, privacy was a luxury that was never to be considered on a mission. It was something she had grown accustomed to never expect. It was also something she missed dearly.

She muttered a "Thank you" with all the sincerity she could muster while she took Ignis's hand.

"Think nothing of it,"

_**The next morning…**_

Vedrixia sleepily wandered down the stairs leading to the restaurant area of the hotel, eager to get some Ebony flowing through her veins. She checked a clock on the wall as she passed by: _**06:12**_. Drix threw her head back and groaned at the sight. She had never been a morning person but Cor had drilled it into her head that she had to get up at the ass-crack of dawn and the habit stuck.

Finally reaching the restaurant, she was shocked to find another living soul sitting at a table.

Upon realizing who the individual was, that shock dissipated entirely.

"Good morning, Vedrixia."

"Mornin' Iggy."

After ordering a coffee, Drix sat across the table from Ignis as he finished his breakfast.

"I do hope you slept well," Ignis began. "And I hope you are feeling well after yesterday's events. We are set to depart and board the ship at 9:30 a.m. After that, we will b-"

"Sssshhhhhh," Drix placed a finger an inch away from Ignis's lips. "Too much, too early Iggy."

"Ah, yes, I suppose it might be," He said with a small smile as she sipped from her cup of coffee.

Drix nodded and shut her eyes, pleased at the newfound quiet. Opening her eyes, she assessed her surroundings. "Oh, a newspaper," She whispered, spotting one laying upside down on a nearby table. Reaching out, she grabbed the paper and flipped it over to the front.

Her cup of Ebony crashed to the floor and her blood ran cold.

The shattering glass startled Ignis, "Vedrixia! Whatever is the matter?"

She threw the offending paper down on the table.

"_**INSOMNIA FALLS"**_

Ignis let out a shuddering breath as he picked up the paper so delicately, one would have thought it might shatter at any moment. He unfolded the paper, tilted it, turned it backwards, turned it forwards, folded it, and unfolded it again in disbelief, trying to find some trigger to prove the nightmare to be false. He rose to his feet swiftly, sending his chair clattering to the floor as he strode across the room to another pile of newspapers. Drix watched, unmoving as Ignis threw paper after paper, trying to find some alternate story, but they both knew he wouldn't.

When Ignis reached the bottom of the stack, he stood there staring at the scattered papers for a moment. Finally, he turned and lethargically made his way back to the table, picking up the chair only to throw himself in it.

"It's true then. Everything's gone," Drix stated, voice devoid of any emotion.

"It… would appear so." Ignis's voice was just as blank.

"How are we going to tell Noctis?" She whispered.

"I have no earthly idea."


End file.
